Together One Last Time
by DanteMoon
Summary: The blonde looked almost sweet with his smile on his lips but it brought tears to the brunette's eyes seeing the blood splattered face of his lover... ZxC RxS ::chp 3 up enjoy!:: :D 1st chp songfic and last chp will be as well
1. How Could This Happen To Me

This is just something that came to mind while I was at work today when I got singing to myself the song 'How Could This Happen To Me' by Simple Plan lol. I hope people like this. Its like a song like mini poem story I guess you could say, though maybe in the future I might end up writing a big story of this, not sure though, but if you like me too maybe just drop me a line and give me a few ideas and if I do make of story of this I will make sure to give you credit for the ideas.

**Warnings : **Blood and implied yaoiness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ff7 or its characters or this song x.x

* * *

**Together One Last Time**

'_I open my eyes, I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light. I can't remember how, I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight, And I can't stand the pain, And I can't make it go away, No I can't stand the pain.'_

There was a flash of light then a burning feeling followed by pain. He couldn't remember what just happened as he stared up at the slowing darkening sky wondering why. Feeling the pain beginning to take hold over his body. Using the little bit of strength in his body he shifted his hand trying to find something but found his grip held the hand of another. Looking from the corner of his eye to see who it was, he eyes widen in shock seeing the person laying next to him.

The blonde looked almost sweet with his smile on his lips but it brought tears to the brunette's eyes seeing the blood splattered face of his lover. Seeing him like this hurt so much he didn't know what to do but he tried harder to remember what happened to them. Turning his head ever so slightly to get a better look at the blonde he noticed the a crimson red liquid painted the brown soil between them, the green grass glistened with red smudges and smears. A horrified look came to his face when he noticed the blood had come from the both of them noticing a gaping slashes covering the front of his lover.

'_Everybody's screaming, I try to make a sound but no one hears me, I'm slipping off the edge, I'm hanging by a thread, I wanna start this over again, So I try to hold, On to a time when, Nothing mattered, And I can't explain, What happened and I can't erase the things that I've done, No I can't.'_

Screams of panicking people around them soon became apparent to him, he wondered about where they were in the first place. Fear suddenly struck him remembering something ambushing the training grounds of the cadets and Solders, but that's all he could remember. Seeing some of the other cadets running up to him and the blonde. He tried to open his mouth to speak but nothing but a small wisp of breath passed his lips and heard someone telling him not to speak.

Suddenly he felt the pressure of the grip of the blonde tighten a bit and looked over to his lover again only to find the blonde had tears welling up in his eyes, his smile gone, replaced with fear. He felt the cool substance begin to slowly roll down the flesh of his cheeks watching him. All he wanted at this point was start things over again, it hurt him so much seeing all the blood from the blonde and him wanting this pain to go away and things normal again. The only thing he could think to do at the moment was tighten his grip feeling the fear in him building, feeling him and the blonde hanging only by a threat, scared of losing it all.

'_How could this happen to me, I've made my mistakes, got nowhere to run, The night goes on as I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life, I just want to scream, How could this happen to me.'_

Time seemed to slow a bit, his tears burning his eyes softly, he wanted to run from this all but his body wouldn't move for anything. All he could do is watch his lover cling to the last threat of life in them both. He wondered how much time they had together even if it meant bleeding together one last time. Watching the blue eyes not far from him, watching the small flame burning, beginning to flicker, he knew soon for them both death would come for them. He wanted to scream, scream about his life, the world, everything around him, Cloud, and why this was happening to them.

Everyone made mistakes, he wished he could fix the ones over the years, it wasn't fair but then again, life... their life... was never fair to them. He wanted to tell him sorry for this morning for arguing over just coffee, he knew their small little fights they all ways had in the morning, he was going to miss them no matter how stupid they were. The blonde then tired to speak but only his lips moved to what he tried to say but no sound came just the breathing of his lover beginning to slow and shallow. All he could make you from him was _"I'm sorry Zack... I love you... please stay strong if I'm not there by your side...". _

'_I made my mistakes, got nowhere to run, The night goes on as I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life, I just want to scream, How could this happen to me'_

Letting what the blonde had mouthed to him sink in, he felt himself cry more, his mouth becoming dry, watching his lover, the fight in his eyes beginning to fade little by little. He held on tighter to the hand of the blonde screaming his name over and over in his mind, wanting him to hold on just a little longer. The others around them watched... watching the tragedy unfold before them hoping they would some how, some way, by some chance survive this.

He felt himself crumbling inside, _how the hell could he be strong without him? Cloud meant everything to him. _The blonde suddenly then spoke... a single word... "Zack..." His eyes widen at the sound of his name, he could feel the grip the blonde hand was slowly loosening. He knew his lover was loosing the battle of his life right before his eyes. Trying with everything in him to say a word... just one word... he hoped in hell it would make a different as the name rolled off his tongue in a wispy small voice on the verge of cracking... "Cloud..."

His vision was beginning to blur now as he continued to watch the blonde, watching the flame in his eyes flickering and beginning to fade more rapidly. He could feel the thread of life in them both tightening, ready to snap at the slightest of touch. Then before he knew both of their grips had gone limp he watched in silence as his world turned upside down his vision going slowly a whitish green loosing his sight of his lover hoping it wasn't his last time together...

'_How could this happen to me...'

* * *

_

wow... o.o I think that is pretty intense for what I wrote, I don't know if they are dead or not just encase I decide to write a story of this, but I hope you enjoy this little piece of writing :D Anyways please review, I love to hear what you think oO


	2. Aftermath

Here is chapter 2! hehehe. I'm glad people really liked this one and I didn't think I would get lots of people wanting me to continue this so here it is. It will still remain a tragedy story a bit and maybe even a bit angsty, still keeping the romance though! and also there will be another pairing in her as well. Don't kill me for the pairing please ! I thought it would be another good twist to the story since I have never seen these two together before so anyways... please enjoy the story!

**Warnings: **A bit of yaoiness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters except for the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Aftermath **

Zack opened his eyes but only found them shutting again feeling the bright light above him burning his eyes ever so slightly. He went to make an effort to sit up but found his body was unyielding to answer his will for movement. Slowly opening is eyes more carefully this time to allow them to readjust to the light so he may see so he maybe could find out what happened and where he was at the time. After a little while his eyes began to wonder around the walls of the room only to realize that he was in the medical facility of the Shinra building.

He went to speak but was unable to when he noticed the fairly large plastic tube shoved down his air way causing him an odd uneasy feeling with a bit of fear slapping him over his head with only one thought racing to his mind. _'Cloud!' _That was all he was thinking for the moment as his eyes franticly looked trying not to move his head to much which would cause more discomfort of the tube in his throat. _'What the hell happened... why am I here... and where the hell is Spike...!'_ His mind was racing full throttle now hastily trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Then everything hit him like a brick, thick and hard, the disturbing image of his blonde lover. The face he loved so much, covered in its own blood, its eyes looking so lost and so... dim... His eyes widen greatly as he began to recall some more of the images from before. _'There was no way Cloud could be dead!'_ His mind was stammering. He could feel his eyes beginning to burn slightly feeling the tears begging to release themselves down his cheeks.

Suddenly he could hear voices now around him and wondered when they had came into the room. His vision blurred a bit from the water gathering in his eyes that stung like little needles. The next thing he heard was a woman's voice sounding so timid and fragile in tone.

"This may hurt Mr. Donovan... We are about to remove the tube from your throat"

'_We...?' _He thought to himself, then realized she meant the other person in the room as well which made his way to the side of the young woman who had now busied herself in looking over some machines around him. Somehow he managed to twist his fingers into the standard white sheets of the hospital like bed with pain overwhelming his body feeling like his throat was being ripped from the inside out. His stomach contracted feeling like it was going to lose its contents soon as he began to cough harshly, it sounded so dry and hoarse and it hurt like hell but was grateful for the tube no longer in his mouth.

He could finally now breathe, taking in a deep gasp of fresh air before coughing and hearing a man's voice telling him to take it easy and rest, but now in hell is he going to rest when the blonde was gone or so he came to realize. His body was still resisting his will to move so he just settled for staring up at the ceiling of the small room after the Doctor and the nurse had left him satisfied that he was good for the moment. Now having a moment's peace, his mind began to once again bring forth painful pictures and the few last words from his memory before he found himself here.

There was then a small noise, he couldn't figure it out for a moment then realized it was the heart monitor next to him. The beeping noise was starting to bother him now, it to was bringing back thoughts of the blonde. But then he heard another beeping noise similar to his own... but slower. Finally finding some strength to himself, he turned his head over to the left and saw a figure not to far off from where he was. It took a few moments before his vision cleared itself, since his eyes still burned from the silent crying.

Before he could make out the figure across from him a ways, he turned his head towards the sound of the door to the room opening only to find a fiery red head slipping into the room having a pained and worried look etched into his face.

"Good to see ya 'wake yo..." Reno smiled a bit and stepped inside and took a place in a chair near the right side of the bed Zack rested in.

Zack looked at him for a moment before he smiled a bit himself despite the tears that stained his pale cheeks. It took him a few moments before he could bring himself to speak though it was painful. "Is... Cloud...?" It was hard to finish his statement when it hurt so much to even mention the name as he watched the look on Reno's face change, now seeing sadness written on it. His eyes widen greatly as he stared at the red head as he spoke again. "Oh god... please don't tell me... he..."

Zack was soon answered by another figure entering the room. This person had freakish long silver hair. It only took an instance to know it was the general.

"He isn't dead yet Zack. He is just in a coma, they say there is a large chance he may not wake..." Sephiroth spoke as he approached Zack's bed side and pointed off to the left of the bed to were Zack was once looking.

Zack mumbled a bit to himself before he looked, of coarse, it was always the way Sephiroth to give the bad news so bluntly he hated, most of the time he wouldn't of cared but he also knew that Seph had a hard time trying to deal with emotions of others. When he did look over to his left across the room, he couldn't believe what he saw. There laid the unconscious blonde, unmoving, eyes closed looking so innocent. He felt a sigh of relief wash over him knowing that Cloud wasn't dead at least but wished from the deepest parts of his heart that the blonde would be normal and spunky again.

Watching him unmoving hurt so much, he missed how he always tried to prove himself to him but he never had to ever do it once. Zack loved him just the way he was and would never change anything about the boy. God he hated how all this wasn't fair but at least his pained was shared with the red head and Sephiroth. They do believed that this wasn't fair, even for the poor blonde.

After a while Zack finally pulled his eyes away from the figure to look to Reno and to Sephiroth, who now was standing next to Reno with a gloved hand resting on the red head's shoulder. It again pained to speak when he tired but like he cared at this point, his voice cracking just slightly. "What happened... I can hardly remember anything..."

Reno relaxed into the chair a bit with a sigh and let Sephiroth do the explaining this time since he wasn't up for it right now.

"Some how a few monsters had ambushed the training grounds near the far end where you two happen to be training. They went after you and before you had a change they jumped you but Cloud saw them just in time and had took most of the force then you did to save your life. Somehow he managed to kill them." Sephiroth spoke with a hint of sadness flowing in the words he spoke. He himself cared about the blonde as well, then again, the four of them were inseparable for almost a year now.

Zack gathered all the possible strength in his oh so unwilling body to move and forced himself to sit up feeling the searing pain ripping through his upper torso as he gasped for breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to his right seeing Reno's hand holding him steady.

"Hey man take it easy yo, you been out for a week an half, so don't push yourself to much."

"Reno is right, you should rest"

Zack smirked slightly ignoring them for now, all he wanted was to be at the blonde's side and if it pained him so. He took in a deep breath and turned his back to the pair and could hear them protest again him, moving and shuffling in front of him to stop him.

"And where do you think your going Zack?" Sephiroth question and lifted a brow at him now standing in front of the brunette.

"I want to see Cloud..." He whispered softly as he glanced at the two in front of him.

Reno and Sephiroth looked at each other then over their shoulders over at the blonde form behind them then back to Zack with a sigh. They both knew how stubborn Zack was, so instead of fighting with him they decided to help him up for now. Sephiroth looped Zack's left arm over his shoulder and wrapped his own right hand around Zack's waist to hold him up while Reno helped to move the iv so it didn't rip out of Zack or cause one of them to trip. They took it easy and slowly feeling the pain Zack was in every time he flinched when he walked, but they knew it wasn't going to stop him.

It took about a good five minutes for the trio to each the blonde, but it was worth it in Zack's mind. He looked down at Cloud his heart sinking deeply in his chest and reached his trembling hand out to the still hand in front of him. He gently took the hand into his own, his thumb softly caressing the skin on the top of the hand. Just seeing Cloud up close like this caused his eyes to burn with tears again and found himself unable to stop them.

Reno watched Zack for a moment before pulling one of the bigger softer chairs to where Zack stood and placed it as close to the bed side as possible. Zack looked up at the red head for a moment before he smiled slightly and nodded a thanks before Sephiroth helped him sit down into the chair, the whole time he never let go of the slightly smaller hand he held in his own. Once Zack use of his left hand, he brought it to where his other hand was and cradled the blonde's hand with both of his own.

Sephiroth placed his hand on Zack's shoulder, feeling his friend tremble beneath his hand causing him to sigh heavily. Reno came up beside the general and wrapped his arms gently around his waist as he watched the blonde with the other two with a sigh slipping from his lips as well and could feel the mighty arm of Sephiroth slip around his slim form. It hurt the three of them to watch Cloud unmoving, barely breathing, he would no longer talk or try and beat you at something. All they wished for was for him to wake.

After a few moments of silence Zack finally broke down unable to take it anymore as he began to sob uncontrollably. Tears stained his pale cheeks, the droplets continued to come forth unyielding for anything.

"Cloud... oh god please... wake up..." He could barely speak between each sob as he leaned forward a bit his forehead resting on the blonde's hand in his own. Each sob and tear burned him so much, he could almost feeling the pain ripping at his very own soul. He trembled greatly with each sob and slowly lifted his right hand from the blondes' and placed itself on Cloud's head letting his finger stroke each spike softly.

"Funny how your hair still is untameable when your half dead..." Zack choked a bit trying to find a way to soften the sobs that were becoming painful with each passing moment.

Reno turned his head unable to watch Zack anymore and buried his face into the little area by Sephiroth's neck and sighed heavily feeling Seph's grip tighten a little more around him. Sephiroth placed his chin softly on Reno's head closing his eyes for a moment, he wondered how he would react if he lost Reno in a way like this.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours. It now had been about three hours since Zack took his place at Cloud's bed side not willing to move from the chair unless nature called. Reno and Sephiroth had gone now since they had to get back to work even though they were very unwilling to go back to right now. Zack sighed heavily, his head now rested beside Clouds with his arm acting as a pillow under his head. He let his mind drift softly through the memories in his head that danced around inside.

He remembered the first time me met the blonde and smiled to himself. It was a happy memory, he remembered how softly the wind was blowing that day and how the sun was shining that day as well. Little did they both know that after that one faithful day, their lives would change.

After a few more hours of dreaming of happy memories, he finally let himself slip into a deep sleep, his hand keeping a firm hold of Cloud's never wanting to ever let it go. The doctor came in from time to time checking on the couple, though after lots of begging from Zack they had let him stay in the chair next to the blonde, thinking it might be for the best for now while Zack recovered.

Reno peeked in from the door to do a quick check on Zack on his way to Sephiroth office and smiled seeing Zack had finally fell a sleep, since he really looked it he needed it. "You better pull through chocobo head..." Speaking almost in a whisper as he slowly closed the door softly and turned heading out of there and back into the main hallway whistling a soft tune to himself trying to lighten his sprits for now and stepped into the elevator and swiped his key card and pressed the right floor that Sephiroth's office. He sighed and leaned against the glass as he waited for the elevator reach the right floor.

After a few minutes he stepped out of the doors of the elevator and continued walking until he found himself standing in front of the general's office door and looked around to see if anyone had been following him this late at night. Satisfied that everything was clear he placed his hand on the door gently pushing it open, poking his head around the corner to see Sephiroth still working but saw a grin spread across his face without even looking up to see who it was.

"Come in my little red head..."

* * *

Sorry I am ending it here, though the next chapter will be a mostly Reno and Sephiroth moment for those yaoi lovers out there lol. Anyways I hope this chapter was as good as the first and I hope people will like this story as well. Anyways please review I would love to know what you think! 


	3. Depressing Memories & Fun in the Office

:_coughs: _I hate to admit to this, but I didn't start this chapter for a long time due to being sick , plus I had a damn writers block, so I'm really sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Anyways here is the long awaited yaoi chapter. Due to fanfiction, I didn't make it a detailed chapter , but I do plan on rewriting it later down the road and post it on a site where its allowed lol. And thanks for ideas from the ones who reviewed ! Now on with the rare paring! Also, check out my LJ (link in profile) since I need some help with a new amv to make :)

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own the characters in this story v.v Just the plot

**Warnings: **Adult situations between two males - You Have Been Warned! And maybe slight rape, depending on how you look at it. Oh and slight language.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Depressing Memories and Fun in the Office**

The office of the General was dark with only the soft noises of two heavenly bodies pressed on top of the wooden desk with papers littering the floor around it along with articles of clothing that had the look of being removed hastily. The only light filtering into the large room was that of the moon,. It held itself high in the night sky over the city. Glimpses of red and silver hair graced the light with soft sounds of pleasure breaking the still air within the Shinra Tower.

Minutes later a cry from both patrons filled the room as a red head fell limp across the desktop with silver hair pooling around his upper body from the man leaning over top of him now, both gasping for air. Reno softly reached a hand up to find itself brushing thin fingers through silver locks that framed the man above him perfectly with glowing emerald eyes making him seem like an angel in the cover of night.

Sephiroth smiled slightly at the feel of Reno's fingers through his hair as he let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. The red head gently tucked the silver strands behind the ears of his lover sighing as well. This was the only way for either of them to release the stress, which ended up into a relationship that neither thought would happen.

After a few moments Sephiroth gently raised himself into an upright position allowing the red head below him to sit up, taking the slim figure into an embrace. Reno found his own arms gently circling around the General's waist letting his head rest against his chest listening to the beating heart that was housed in the man's smooth flawless body. Sephiroth held Reno close to him for awhile, brushing some of the red locks away from the boy's face that stuck to his temples from the sweat of lovemaking.

It was the red head to first break the sweet silence . "I hope Cloud makes it..."

"I do as well..." Sephiroth spoke in a soft tone still holding Reno close. He definitely cared for the blonde and the red head he held in his arms. Letting his thoughts take a life of their own, he began to wonder how he would react if anything happened to Reno. Though, he would never admit to anyone about how much he cared for the Turk, since he was the first to prove he had balls of steel. Sephiroth let a faint smile creep up on his lips as he remembered the first time with Reno.

-----Flashback-----

The cocky red head strolled up to the office of the mighty General late one night. He had one thing in mind, to prove to the stupid man how much he liked him, and he also wanted to relieve some stress and thought maybe Sephiroth could help him with that, since not many women could handle his wild nature.

Sephiroth sat at his desk grumbling about too much paper work as he let out a heavy sigh. He always wondered why he was constantly overwhelmed with mountains of paperwork, and half of it wasn't even his own, just some lazy ass people who couldn't even finish their own and shipped it off to him to do. After getting frustrated over the workload, he took his mighty pen and chucked it in the general direction of his office door. _(I really could see him doing this lol)_

Reno reached his hand out grasping the handle turning it and opening the door without even a knock and stood there suddenly stunned for a moment after a pen zoomd past his head. He blinked a few times as his eyes met with the questioning, yet slightly amused look of the General.

They both continued to stare at each other for a few silence minutes before the red head spoke. "Um... Well... That was an unexpected welcome...?"

The General raised a fine brow for a moment before replying. "Why are you here late anyways Reno?"

Reno scratched the back of his head nervously for a moment giving his trade mark grin quickly coming up with a answer. "Have no ride back home and was wondering who was still here this late at night..?" He hoped somehow that was a believable story.

Sephiroth stared at the red head for a few more minutes letting the excuse he gave roll around in his mind trying to decided whether to believe him or not. But he soon found his train of thought halted the moment he realized that Reno had slipped up to his desk and now sat on the corner with clouded green eyes boring straight into glowing bright jaded ones.

He leaned back in his seat eyeing the red head for a moment curiously having a gut feeling that Reno had other actions in mind other then just a simple ride home.

"So..." Reno spoke slowly while eyeing down the General before letting the corner of his lips twitch up into another one of his grins inching his way closer to the silver haired man.

Sephiroth raised a delicate brow once again at the advancing actions of Reno but remained right where he was wanting to find out how far the red head planned to go and if he could pull off his little stunt. He didn't even bother to slap the hands away that seemed to have snaked their way up his thighs agonizingly slow. Seph continued to stare down Reno for a little more before he finally broke the creeping silence of the room, his voice void of any emotion "And what exactly do you have in mind Turk?"

Reno's grin got wider if possible since he still had all his limbs attached so far and continued. It seemed the General didn't mind the intrusion or at least wasn't letting on that he did. He let his fingers dance their way to his hips feeling the smooth material of the leather beneath his skin before moving upward catching the exposed skin of the General's chest.

"And what would you suggest oh mighty Sephiroth?" The red head purred hotly in Seph's ear.

He knew this was going to be a hard task resisting the Turk that was now trying to work his way in his pants so to speak and happen to be getting damn close if he kept this up. Sephiroth tried to keep his breath even and calm as he felt the advancing hands of the talented Reno make contact with his soft flawless skin causing to let his wall drop just for a moment to shudder.

The red head smirked knowing he had gotten to the stoic man in front of him and proceeded to lock his lips with that said man planting his hands firmly on his shoulders. He could feel Sephiroth freezing under his sudden contact but seemed to slowly loosen up enough to return the kiss slightly.

Sephiroth sat frozen to his chair the moment his lips touched Reno's. He wasn't use to such contact but wasn't foreign to it, since he did play around with Zack before he found interest in the new blond cadet. After a few moments he began to kiss back before he couldn't take it anymore and grabbed hold of Reno's shirt lifting him up, slamming him fairly hard against the wooden surface of his desk. This action earned a nice little yelp from the red head below him with papers skittering across the floor.

Reno's eyes went wide the moment he felt his back against a hard surface and his lips being crushed by the General's. Yep... he was going to die, but what a way to go, though he wished to be drunk as well, but going out by sex wasn't so bad of an idea.

Sephiroth removed his hands of the red head's clothes and grabbed hold of his wrist pinning them about his head with only one hand and let his insane like grin creep across. He then spoke in a smooth tone that held a tune that spelled disaster for poor Reno.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."

Reno tried to hold back the audible gulp, trying to keep some dignity before he went and replied coolly.

"I think I'm pretty sure Sir..."

Sephiroth smirked letting his free hand roam greedily over the material beneath his fingers before ripping open the red head's shirt with the sound of flying buttons landing on the floor. He raked his eyes over the exposed skin taking in every scar and defined muscle along his chest and stomach. Reno shivered slightly at the feel of his skin to the cool night air letting his eyes roll into the back of his head for a moment. It wasn't long before the General's hand had replaced themselves on his chest, gently stroking his stomach.

The red head let out a small audible moan before biting down on his lower lip harshly squirming underneath the silver haired god above him. He could feel Sephiroth grinning down at him before he opened his eyes wide to the feel of his clothes being ripped and pulled roughly from his body.

"Oh shit..." Was all Reno could whisper softly to himself knowing he was so screwed, and going to be quite literally in the sense.

Up above Reno, Sephiroth leaned down slowly taking in the look etched into the poor red head's face looking like he was going to die or something and softly chuckled to himself before huskily whispering into Reno's ear.

"Just relax..." He grinned more before taking Reno without warning.

Reno gasped out wincing slightly feeling like he become a human kabob, but was at least grateful that Sephiroth took the time to wait until he adjusted to his size.

It wasn't long before the sounds of grunts and moans filled the air from both patrons and lasted well into the early hours of the morning.

Reno slowly opened his eyes bringing his hands to his face rubbing his eyes waiting for his vision to focus before he turned his head looking around the place, having a feeling he wasn't home. He shot up quickly before crashing back down on the cushions of a couch from the pain in his lower regions. Blinking slightly a moment later wondering how in the hell he ended up on a couch in the first place.

This time he slowly sat up looking down at himself finding what little remains he had left of his clothes and covered in a blanket. Reno then looked around the room some more before his eyes widend realizing he was still in the General's office and memories of the activities of last night flooding his brain. He vaguely wondered what time of the day it was since he could see the early rays of the sunrise trickling through the window.

Sephiroth opened the door to his office with a pile of clothes in hand and chuckled slightly watching Reno startled by his entrance and jumped, he lightly tossed the clothing in the direction of the couch.

"Good your awake, hope you don't mind at the fact I took the keys from your pockets and made my way to your place and got you a clean pair of clothes since I thoroughly enjoyed destroying yours last night" He grinned making his way to his desk taking a seat and glanced towards the red head.

Reno gapped like a fish a few times before finally muttering a thank you before sighing and laying back on the couch for the time being since he was feeling lazy and still feeling pain from last night. "Did you see Tseng at all...?" He drawled out realizing he was most likely going to get an ear full from his boss since by the looks of it was late for work.

Sephiroth cast a look over to the red head from the paper work he had begun the moment he sat down before giving his reply "I did"

"What did you say to him..?" Reno wondered hoping like hell he didn't say anything to his boss about last night.

"Just told him you were incapacitated and sleeping in my office looking worse for wear and I would send you out once you woke up. But you can stay for as long as you wish" Sephiroth spoke with his emotions masked once again but inside grinning like an idiot.

Reno let out a heavy sigh not realizing the breath he was holding and settled into the soft fabric of the couch before closing his eyes with a small grin finding it's way to his lips before he let sleep wash over him.

------------End of Flash Back-----------

Sephiroth let one of his rare smiles grace his lips as he sat on the edge of the couch in his office letting Reno sleep, curled up under a blanket letting his memories wash over him before being tucked away. He softly brushed a few wild red bangs from the man's face placing a gentle kiss to the exposed skin of Reno's forehead before heading back over to his desk to finish some paper work that needed to be done by morning.

Zack watched Cloud's peaceful state laying his head next to the bundle of spiky blonde hair taking in a deep breath smelling his sent and sighed heavily tracing his finger along his pale soft cheek. "I love you Cloud... Please wake up soon.." He mumbled softly while he shifted in the chair getting in a more comfortable position, thankful the doctors let him stay there so he could be next to Cloud.

Cloud looked around a bit blinking, not sure where he was but was pretty sure he wasn't dead or at least not yet or so he hoped from what he could gather from the outside voices. He walked around a bit taking in the yellow and white field of endless flowers feeling warm and safe where he was, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a very familiar voice whisper to him. _'Zack...'_

The blond could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he looked up at the endless white sky watching the soft green shades fade in and out before calling out loud at the top of his lungs.

"ZACK!!!"

He fell to his knees keeping his gaze up feeling the tears breaking free and making a path down his pale cheeks mumbling softly to himself.

"I love you... Please don't let me go..."

After a few moments of silence he laid back finding the flowers to be soft being one of his only comforts for now letting Zack's continuous presence keep him sane for now knowing he hadn't been ditched yet.

* * *

My god... just reading the chapter before this, I just realized some really stupid typos that me and my friend missed, but I hope we got all the ones in here though, and I plan on reposting chapters 1 and 2 with the mistakes fixed at some point. Anyways... YAY this story is on a c2 and is getting more popular, which makes me very happy. But getting more reviews will make me even happier _-smiles innocently- _


End file.
